1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a keypad structure, and more particularly to a keypad structure having different key areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, the tendency of many companies is to provide users with multi-functional electronic devices that meet the user's requirements. In addition, to facilitate the operation of the electronic device for the user, most electronic devices, such as handheld devices, laptop computers, tablet computers, or ultra-mobile personal computers (UMPC), are designed based on the concept of the personal computer.
The conventional keypad structure of an electronic device is composed of many keys with the same key area. As electronic devices are reduced in size, the size of the keypad structure must be reduced as well. When the size of the keypad structure is reduced, the area for each key is getting smaller, and it becomes inconvenient for a user to press the keys. Moreover, when the user holds the electronic device with both hands and presses the keys with both thumbs, some keys, especially those in the middle area of the keypad, are not easy to reach. The user has to stretch his/her thumbs to press those keys, and it increases the difficulty and reduces the accuracy of inputting certain characters in the electronic device.